Sophie and the Boy Who Lived!
by thecrazycrayon
Summary: Sophie has always felt out of place, until she gets her hogwarts letter and is whisked away into a world of magic with her childhood friends the weasley   I'm rubbish at Summaries sorrry!


Time is a funny thing. I've always found it funny that when you're dreading something time goes by so quickly you barely have time to blink, and then when you can't wait for something to happen it takes about a million years for a second to pass.

The wait for September 1st to arrive was a bit of a mixture of both for me, because on the one hand I was finally leaving home to go to school, somewhere where I could finally make friends and be my own person. I was dreading it too though, Dad was always saying no-one would want to be friends with me, I'm not interesting enough, not pretty enough and definitely not smart enough.

I suppose I should tell you a bit more about me, I live with my Mum, Dad and older brother Henry. Except there not really related to me. I found out last week I was adopted when I was a baby. My real Mum died in childbirth apparently, and I guess my real Dad didn't want me after that, I can't help but wonder where he is now, I hope he's happy wherever he is.

My adoptive family don't seem to like me much, there's always an argument going on between me and 'dad', and 'mum' doesn't even look at me. Henry's always been friendly towards me but he's twenty now and in University studying physiotherapy, so I don't see him anymore.

It doesn't really bother me being different, it's just a bit lonely sometimes. I don't look anything like my 'family'. They are tall, with tanned skin and dark hair, I've always been the shortest in my year, my skin is a creamy colour and I have bright honey-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Completely different, oh yes and I'm a witch. Surprise! I couldn't believe it either when I read the letter, I didn't believe it until a tiny little man showed up at the door and explained everything then took me to Diagon Alley to buy some school supplies. That's when I found out I was totally different from my 'family' instead of just mostly different. My 'family' aren't magic you see, their muggles which means non-magic people. The little man ( I can't remember his name) also told me I was adopted, and that my real mother was dead. My whole life changed that day. My name's Sophie by the way. Sorry I probably should have said that earlier. Sophie Adhara 'Madison'. I know now my real last name isn't Madison but it's the only one I've got so it'll have to do.

Anyway September 1st was the day I was both dreading and anticipating because that was the day I was off to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By August 31st, my birthday, and the day before I left, my trunk was packed with my clothes, new school books, my one-eyed teddy, Gingie. and some other stuff I'd need during the year. I'd smuggled some bread and jam from under 'Mum's' nose to make a sandwich for the train journey, and I put that in my little handbag along with my purse (full of wizard money) and my new wand. I'm actually quite rich in the wizarding world, my rich mother had married my even richer father and they'd set up an account for me when my mum was pregnant that had lots of money in it. It's strange having lots of money after years of having no money. I've always had nice clothes though. My 'parents' bought me lots of clothes, and sent me to a posh primary school, they didn't do it because they cared though, it's to keep appearances, we are the richest 'family' in Ottery St. Catchpole.

I had one problem with getting to Hogwarts tomorrow though. My 'Dad' had refused to give me a ride to Kings Cross Station, my parents aren't too happy about me going to Hogwarts at all actually, they were planning on me going to a private all girls school. I managed to escape the house eventually, I got so fed up of the disapproving glares and snide comments so after making sure my trunk was all packed ready for tomorrow morning I decided to go visit the park.

There were already two people sat on the swings when I got there, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw them.

" Hey squirt, what you doing out on your own, I mean I know you're another year older but I though your 'darling mother 'wouldn't want you running round town like a ruffian, apparently it's not ladylike or something" one of the boys said getting up and pulling me into a hug, " Happy Birthday Sophie" he said stroking my hair,

" Thank you Freddie" I smiled up at him, then I turned to George and gave him a big hug as well.

" What are you guys doing here" I asked them hopping on to the swing.

" Mum sent us to get you" George said.

" She thought you might need a ride tomorrow, you might as well sleep over it'll be chaotic enough in the morning without the hassle of getting you from your house" Fred added pushing me on the swing.

" She'll be expecting us back by lunchtime, which gives us enough time to go get your stuff and say good bye to dear old 'Mum and Dad' he continued, guiding me back out of the park towards the house I'd just left.

Fred waited patiently outside the front gate as I snuck George into my bedroom so he could carry my trunk downstairs for me, actually leaving was easier than I though. I waltzed into the kitchen to say goodbye whilst George heaved my suitcase outside.

'Mum' and 'Dad' didn't even care that I was leaving, ' Mum' only asked what she should tell people when I didn't attend my new school.

"Just tell them you decided to send me to boarding school abroad or something, anyway I'll write to you, and I'll see you next summer"

They didn't say anything to that, just nodded so with a cheery wave goodbye I skipped out the house to join Fred and George and head over through the forest to the Weasley household.


End file.
